Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., electronic medical record (EMR) systems, lab information systems, outpatient and inpatient systems, hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), etc.) to manage information such as, for example, patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, financial information, and/or scheduling information.
Healthcare practitioners, patients, researchers, etc. may desire access to patient information or other information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during and/or after surgery, medical personnel may access patient information, such as images of an anatomy of a patient, stored in a medical information system. In another example, researchers may desire groups of medical records of one or more particular types for analysis and study.